Mutant X Lives On
by ace9
Summary: The Story Ender My Friends, & It Will Be Nothing You Expected!
1. Default Chapter

This is the new beginning theme to MX, no rights given or implied. However, you must hum the theme tune along with the new words. Don't be embarrassed everyone else is doing it! I will not be making a big story of this one; I was just messing around at work and I will be the first to admit this is FLAT out stupid! Unfortunately, Stupid is my middle name.  
  
Music Starts .  
  
Hi, I am ex porno star Adam Kane. I used some nerd at college's urine to pass a drug test and scored a job at the G.S.A. working for my government doing genetic research. I was on top of the world with my three-figure salary and condo. One night passing the bong to Mason Eckhart, we accidentally screwed up the DNA make-up of several human embryos. At the time we were stoned and thought it was one big joke, till I ate two big bags of potato chips at lunch and thought about it.  
  
I am a born leader. I now consider myself a warrior, a trooper, a saint, and God.  
  
I refuse to take responsibility for these genetic freaks. However, I am considered the smartest man alive and I will do what I can to help these poor victims.  
  
I have assembled four of the strongest, scratch that one, four of the stupidest mutants I could find to help me out in this fight of good and evil. Together we are Mutant X.  
  
Adam is smiling evilly into the camera with long hair and a tie-dye bong. His stats are flashing at the bottom of the screen.  
  
Name: Adam Kane Powers: Power to attract stupid people through lies and corruption Nickname (s): Stoner, Idiot, Moran, Loser, Scum Bag, Pervert, Creep, and Dirty Old Man Age: 68 Height: 5'11" Weight: 190 LBS Hobbies: Fooling everyone with his falsified intelligence, making private home videos. Favorite Food: We won't go there  
  
Shalimar Fox was the first mutant I picked for my team. I picked her cause she was the first female to ever give me a **** job. I felt her cunning feral animal instinct combined with her quick speed and great set of tits made her a valuable asset for my team.  
  
Shalimar's bio is flashing across the bottom of the screen as she does a few swift kicks at the camera, bends over in a skirt, and licks her lips and bats her eyes at the camera motioning with her hands to come a little closer. The cameraman thinks she is doing this for him and he zooms in.  
  
Name: Shalimar Fox Powers: Feral: fast, strong, easy Nickname (s): Blondie, Dumb Broad, Skank, Slut, Ho, Tramp, Boyfriend Stealer Age: 42 Height: 5'9" Weight: UNKNOWN (Estimation anywhere from 0-250 LBS) Hobbies: XXX Favorite Food: Tuna, Pounce, and Bloody-Raw Meat  
  
  
  
My second choice for my team was Emma de Lauro. I picked her cause she was so beautiful, young, and full of life. I figured her sweet heart and pure innocence would balance out Shalimar's wild behavior.  
  
Emma's bio is flashing across the bottom of the screen as she blows a kiss into the camera and sends a psyonic blast at the cameraman knocking the camera on the floor showing only her huge man-like feet and her poor taste in shoes.  
  
Name: Emma de Lauro Powers: Mind Manipulation, Reading Thoughts Nickname (s): Miss Priss, Tease, Do-Gooder, and Miss Goodie-Two-Shoes Age: 16 Height: 5'10" Weight: 83 LBS Hobbies: Sending dates through hoops and kissing her ass Favorite Food: Super-Sized Whopper Value Meal, extra mayo and a diet coke  
  
(WHAT ABOUT JESSE?)  
  
Hi, it is me again, ex-porno star Adam Kane and I screwed up. God makes mistakes too. I am high right now; Jesse was the second mutant I picked for my team. I picked Jesse because originally I thought he was a girl, but later I was informed Jesse is a female or male name. I discovered he was a sweet young man, a little sheltered from the real world but after a few hits from my bong he settled right in and lightened up.  
  
Jesse's bio is flashing across the bottom of the screen as he smiles all gay holding a sign up that says "I did it Mom I am on TV" and a t-shirt that says "I heart my mother".  
  
Name: Jesse Kilmartin Powers: Invisibility, Rock Solid Masing Nickname (s): Bo Duke, Good Old' Boy, Blue Eyes, The Big V, & Virgin Boy Age: 24 Height: 5' 11" Weight: 160 LBS Hobbies: Surfing the Net, Eating, Reading the Bible, Talking to his mom on the phone Favorite Food: Mother's Home Cooking, Pizza, than everything else  
  
Hi, I am Adam Kane again, and I can't remember my forth team member. Oh yes, Brennan Mulwray. I picked Brennan only because Emma wined about it. He stole all my lady fans away. Not that I ever had any. I found Brennan to be a little cocky, street-smart, and on edge. Shortly after he showed up at sanctuary everyone else's personal belongs starting to disappear. That is when I realized a made a mistake, but it was too late.  
  
Brennan's bio is flashing across the bottom of the screen as he throws out some sparks at the cameraman and pickpockets him.  
  
Name: Brennan Mulwray Powers: Generates Electricity Nickname (s): Wiseguy, Smart Ass, Stud Muffin, Thief, Jerk, Jerky Age: 28 Height: 7' 12" Weight: 480 LBS Hobbies: Staring in the mirror, lifting weights, lifting cars, jewelry, and wallets, & robbing banks Favorite Food: Prison & Jail Food  
  
Together we will stop at nothing to help save other mutants from my unintelligent inaccuracies. If I have not said this already, I am ex porno star Adam Kane and this is Mutant X and we will Live On. 


	2. One Hard Day

THE GROCERY STORE  
  
"Freeze you perverted sack of shit!" The police officer said holding his gun directly aimed at Brennan's head.  
  
"What the hell did I do?" Brennan said throwing his hands up over his head.  
  
"Slowly and I mean slowly drop to your knees and lay flat on your stomach, hands behind your head" the officer shouted.  
  
"Boy you make my sick. If it wasn't against the law I would drop you right here in front of all these kind folks as a lesson," the man yelled in Brennan's ear.  
  
Brennan just stood there pondering what he had done. He thought he was innocent for once.  
  
Earlier That Day.  
  
Brennan felt like a dumb ass as he entered the grocery store. He had never shopped in his life. Most of his clothing was gifts from female admirers. How dare Shalimar ask him to go to the store and pick up maxi pads! If she wasn't sick he would of declined. He would never understand why Emma couldn't do this for Shalimar. His mind pondered back at the conversation earlier that day.  
  
Back At Sanctuary.  
  
"Damn it Shalimar this has to be the most embarrassing thing anyone has ever asked. Why can't you ask Emma or can't you order some online or something?" Brennan said perturbed.  
  
"Brennan, I need them NOW I am bleeding profusely." Shalimar said with her stuffed up nose.  
  
"I can't ask Emma because she hasn't started her period yet, I would make her feel foolish" said Shalimar.  
  
"Oh don't worry about poor Brennan looking foolish" Brennan spat.  
  
"You do a damn good job of that on your on!" she growled.  
  
Shalimar's eyes shot feral. He knew this wasn't the time to fuck with her. She usually was a bitch but he knew not to push his limits around the middle of every month.  
  
Back At The Grocery Store.  
  
Brennan was confused as he read the signs over each isle. He figured what Shalimar was looking for was under the "napkins" department but came up short handed when the whole lane was full of paper products.  
  
"God, this is so embarrassing. Shal better give me a piece of ass next week after this is all over and done." Brennan thought with his head down low.  
  
He paced each isle frantically till he knew for sure he had paced down each isle at least twice. WHAT THE HELL why couldn't he find them. He was so nervous. He wiped his sweaty palms onto his jeans. He could feel the sweat bead-up on his forehead.  
  
"Shal? Shal?" No response from her comlink. She must of fell back asleep.  
  
That was it. He approached a middle-age lady shopping with her children. Not giving the women eye contact out of shame he tapped on her shoulder.  
  
"I am sorry miss, this is so embarrassing, you see my girlfriend sent me to pick up her..well..i mean.I can't locate.." he just couldn't spit it out.  
  
"Sir" the women said as he started to storm off.  
  
"You want to go to the isle marked feminine products," she said smiling at Brennan.  
  
Brennan just knotted with appreciation as he put his hands in his pockets and walked off at a quick pace.  
  
Forty-Five Minutes Later.  
  
"At last he stumbled across 'Feminine Hygiene' products. By now he was back to his usual stud self. He had stopped sweating over a half over ago.  
  
When he realized there was a whole isle on feminine care he was instantly filled with rage. "Damn it, how could I miss this whole selection and what the hell brand do I pick." He screamed out loud. If he didn't pick the right brand Shalimar would make him come back and he would suffer this humiliation all over again.  
  
"AHHH DAMN IT" he screamed punching stacks of pads and tampons off the shelf. He ended his fit of madness with a swift kick to a tampon display.  
  
A lady was passing with her cart and she stopped in the middle of the isle to stare at him.  
  
"Shows over lady, get the hell out of here" Brennan said pacing with his hands over his head.  
  
The women gave him a shit look and hurriedly pushed her cart past him as fast as her body could carry her.  
  
"That's right fat ass, wrong isle. Cookies and snack cakes are three isles over to the right!" he shouted out before laughing at himself.  
  
"Ah, that felt good. There is nothing like getting a little humor off the dignity of someone else and making yourself look better".  
  
Brennan wasn't sure what product Shalimar used, but she did say the words "maxi pad" so he began rummaging through all products with that labeling. There were such varieties, long, thin, thick, heavy-duty, non-fragranced, over-night, early am, pink, blue, etc. Brennan was pulling samples out of each box. He wanted Shalimar to be pleased with his choice.  
  
He had just pulled a deodorized pad from a box and was sniffing it when some lady with four kids made some rude comment behind his back.  
  
"What a loser he must be picking up pads for his women" she said mumbling than laughing.  
  
Brennan's nostrils flared.  
  
"Excuse me bitch!" Brennan said turning around looking directly at the lady.  
  
"You heard me. Your women has you wrapped around her little finger." The lady said.  
  
"Oh no she didn't" Brennan mumbled to himself.  
  
"First of all lady, I am not a loser. Judging by the number of kids hanging on your arm - which none look like they have the same father I might add - I will just bet you are a single mother milking our welfare system. I will also bet you don't have a man and your nasty comment was directed at men in general, not at me. My advice lady would be to precede one isle back and pick you up a box of the biggest condoms you can find and quit populating the earth. It is my world too and I don't want to share it with your dirty little bastards! Can you close your legs already? " Brennan screamed.  
  
The women looked back at Brennan and broke into tears. That topped Brennan's list of shitty things to say without thinking. One day Brennan would realize how to treat others with respect. Today was not the day. Growing up with his evil step father he never learned proper manners nor cared to start now. Brennan was like his step father in one way, they were both bullheaded and quick to judge.  
  
Brennan went back to sniffing the deodorized pad. "Hmm, this is perfect for Shal" he said stuffing it back in the box and putting the whole box in his pocket. If any of his buddies saw his reputation would forever be ruined. Besides, it wasn't his style to pay for anything.  
  
Just than Brennan heard Shalimar's voice pop up on his comlink.  
  
"Brennan where the hell are you?" Shalimar said before sneezing. Brennan heard a sense of irrationalism in her voice.  
  
"Hey sweetie, I am on my way back." He said cringing at her next response.  
  
"My nose is so dry from blowing it (blow), I need lotion, pick me up some lotion and hurry the hell up" she said.  
  
"Is that all?" Brennan mumbled.  
  
"You don't care about me do you?" Shalimar said erupting into sobs after his comment.  
  
"Oh good god, OFF" Brennan screamed into his comlink.  
  
An older Spanish lady looked at him stupid when she saw him talking into his ring finger. He caught her pointing and saying something to her husband. All he understood was the word "loco".  
  
"Shaving crème and razors are four lanes down, why don't you try shaving your mustache off!" Brennan yelled. "Not you sir, your wife!"  
  
"I have never met more ignorant, egotistical people in my life!" Brennan mumbled walking up to the lotions.  
  
He began sniffing several fragrances. He always liked vanilla. He wanted to sample the product and attempted to squirt some on his hands. The bottle was so hard to squeeze, even for a strong man like him. He grabbed the bottle in both hands and squeezed as hard as he could, sending a long line of white crème across the front of his pants and down one leg.  
  
"SHIT!" he screamed. He wiped the remaining lotion off the top of the cap onto both hands and set it back on the shelf. He looked at his hands and the lotion down his pants and noticed his fly was down.  
  
"What else could happen?" he mumbled. He began to pull at his zipper and realized it was stuck. He didn't pay any attention to the senior citizen that strolled up directly next to him.  
  
"Ahh, come on baby, get up for me" Brennan said jerking hard at his zipper in stride. "  
  
TBC...... 


	3. Gone Worse

This story is going to skip around; this will be my last fan fiction (many applauds oh well) I knock with love and before retirement had to rip out a few more. This chapter contains marijuana usage. I don't do drugs or encourage them. Once again all statements from ace are full of crap and stupidity. Keep in mind Adam is only using drugs to test the side effects scientifically.  
  
In the lobby.  
  
"Emma my darling, you want to go in the back yard and pick some flowers, maybe play -in the grass?" Jesse said grabbing her by the waist.  
  
"Jesse, there is no backyard you idiot!" she said.  
  
"That is what I need you for, to help me imagine it in my mind while I make sweet love to you" Jesse said kissing her neck.  
  
"Jesse I can read your mind you know. You don't want to make love you just want to bend me over like a whore and fuck me," Emma said rolling her eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," she said grabbing his hand as they ran out the front.  
  
In the imaginary, green grass surrounded by a blossoming garden (dead of winter) ..  
  
"Oh Emma you always feel so nice" Jesse said kissing her neck.  
  
"Jesse mass inside me" Emma moaned.  
  
XXX  
  
In the lab.  
  
Adam has his favorite band blaring so loud he couldn't hear Jesse screaming for help into his comlink.  
  
Adam was singing along:  
  
Pick it Pack it Fire it up, come along And take a hit from the bong  
  
(Adam chokes on his last exhale as Jesse comes running in with Emma in his arms.)  
  
"Adam I was calling you in the comlink why aren't your responding?" Jesse shouted.  
  
"Relax man, I was just chilling in the lab. What is the problem bro?" said Adam.  
  
"What is the problem bro? Adam Emma is hurt bad" Jesse said easing her down into the chair for a scan and trying to clear some smoke from the room by waving his hands in the air.  
  
"How did it happen?" Adam said getting off his lazy ass preparing for the scan.  
  
"Adam it is kind of embarrassing" Jesse hesitated.  
  
"Brennan I run the show around here. I don't care how embarrassing it is. If you want my help you will tell me" Adam said sitting back down to re- load his bong.  
  
"It's Jesse you're talking to Adam, and do you really need to be doing drugs when Emma is in urgent need of medical attention?" Jesse said with a raised voice.  
  
"Besides, don't you know what the bad effects our to using that crap?" added Jesse.  
  
"One question at a time Jesse. You're giving me a brain overloud." Adam said. "I already forgot what was the first question?"  
  
"AHHHH!" Jesse growled in frustration.  
  
"Who is the fucking genies here?" Adam asked.  
  
"Fine Adam, whatever. We were having sex and Emma asked me to mass inside her" said Jesse. "There I told you now please help her!"  
  
"You massed inside her?" Adam said getting up quickly prepared to run the scan now.  
  
"How did this happen? I need all the details to calculate the possible outcomes," Adam said pulling up a chair.  
  
"I didn't mean it literally!" Emma screamed in agony. "I was at my peak and I was just yelling it to turn Jesse on!"  
  
"Well that is what you said!" yelled Jesse. "I am not the mind reader here Emma you are!"  
  
"Hmm. I am going to need more details," Adam said.  
  
"What more do you need to know!" screamed Emma.  
  
"Emma, I am a lonely man." Adam began grabbing her hand and stroking her head. "You of all people should know this".  
  
Emma was not in the mood for one of Adam's stoned lectures. She was about to send Adam a blast to get to work when Shalimar's voice came over Adam's comlink.  
  
"Adam, Brennan is in jail and it is all my fault," cried Shalimar.  
  
"Mom, is that you? How did you get on this frequency?" Adam questioned.  
  
"No, it's Shal!"  
  
"Oh hi sweetheart, relax Brennan is right here in the lab. He accidentally shot Emma with electricity and I am getting ready to assess the damages now" Adam said.  
  
"ADAM! Hello Jesse!" Jesse yelled. "You want to go to a real doctor Emma?" Jesse said grabbing her other hand and giving her sorry eyes.  
  
"Yeah, sure Jesse. I. I don't think I can walk though," Emma said.  
  
"I will take care of you" Jesse said picking her up into his arms.  
  
Jesse carried Emma out of the lab in his arms.  
  
Adam was facing his computer equipment and when he turned back around the room was empty.  
  
"What a weird hallucination - fascinating. I must record my data." Adam said sitting back down into his chair.  
  
Shalimar slowly walked into the lab.  
  
"Adam I thought you said Brennan was in here?" Shalimar said looking around.  
  
"Anyway he can't be, they just picked him up at the supermarket for shop lifting maxi pads. He did it cause he loves me." She said easing down next to Adam.  
  
"You have cramps Shal, the fatigued look and the more than pale skin. Don't think I don't know you like the back of my hand by now" Adam said putting his arm around her grinning. "Need something for the pain?"  
  
Shalimar placed her head gently next to Adam's. "No, you know me well enough to know I am a bad ass and don't need anything for pain. I will take something anyway for the hell of it".  
  
"I got just the thing for you. Brennan isn't the only one that will pamper you" Adam said smiling.  
  
TBC (Don't worry Emma0211 I will finish off with Jesse & Emma and Emma will be just fine. It is always hard to work them in since Adam and Shal are the easiest to bag. I will be back to view your fanfictions, I promise. Thanks for faithfully reading my crap. I hope I didn't pervert your mind too much.) 


	4. Very HARD Times

I don't own them, all I want is one small but hopefully big body part off Brennan. I tossed in observations from the past couple episodes. Within These Walls I couldn't help but notice the words "Brennan was almost killed" ten times, even though all he had was a minor cut to the arm. Also, a splash of Hard Times and this is my first chapter ever without bagging Shal! *What is wrong with me* Oh yeah, dirty details of Adam, *PRE-WARNING*  
  
Jesse carried Emma out of the lab to the hallway. Emma had left her roller skates out in the open again and Jesse tripped over one of them sending Emma to the ground with a thud and a moan.  
  
"Jesse OUCH my uterus remember? This better not effect my future child- bearing years with you!" cried Emma.  
  
"I hope it does effect that, one spoiled, nagging, winning bitch is enough," mumbled Jesse.  
  
Jesse had taken Emma to the hospital, and Shalimar stated she was too bloated to be seen in public. She told Adam she didn't have any clothes to hide the extra five pounds she gained and she wandered off to bed. It was up to Adam to bail Brennan out. But first he packed one more bong full...  
  
In the lobby to the local jail..  
  
Adam signed in and began to proceed through the jailhouse metal detectors.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
"What the hell" Adam said annoyed backing up.  
  
"Sir I need you to remove anything metal" said the security guard.  
  
Adam placed his keys and his metal figuring keep sack of Britney after the boob job and put them in a plastic bowl next to the metal detector before stepping back under it and setting it off again.  
  
"DAMN IT" cursed Adam.  
  
"Don't worry sir, I will use a hand metal detector to figure out the source of the problem. Relax, it is just a formality to prevent people from bringing in weapons to the prisoners."  
  
The young officer began to scan Adam when it began to beep next to his jacket pocket.  
  
"Sir please remove whatever is in your pocket".  
  
Adam didn't think twice or at all. He was too busy humming "I want to get high....so high." He removed his pipe wrapped with a plastic baggie with drugs from his pocket.  
  
"Sir, you are under arrest."  
  
"Oh, this, I can explain. I am a scientist studying the effects of illegal drugs. I am using it on a professional level and you can take my word on that."  
  
Out the cuffs came.  
  
"Officer, you're making a BIG mistake. I am Adam Kane, ex-porno star turned Mutant X leader and you have no idea what you are doing to future mankind locking me up! I have come to save the world and rid it out evil humans and mutants. I am the only almighty God, your ruler and master and I order you to remove these cuffs!" Screamed Adam.  
  
"I need some help over here, this one is really loaded," yelled the officer.  
  
Later....  
  
"Lucky you it is lunch time," the guard said after strip searching Adam and giving him his new jail wardrobe.  
  
Adam found Brennan towards the back of the lunchroom sitting in a corner by himself. Adam found this odd since Brennan's buddies were all criminals. Brennan had to know somebody in here. Oh well, he was stoned and the smell of the food had his mouth watering. Adam loaded up his tray and sat down next to Brennan.  
  
Brennan was very surprised to see Adam. He quickly filled Brennan in out the accidental mix up with the guard.  
  
"Adam, we are on my turf now, you are going to have to play by my rules. The mission here is to not get into any fights till we make bail. Don't give anyone eye contact, avoid all fights, and never drop the soap in the shower. Got it?"  
  
Adam nodded as he shoveled in his food. A small coach roach crawled out of Adam's mashed potatoes and he almost dropped his tray.  
  
"Adam you lucky bastard. You going to eat him now or save him for a snack later?"  
  
"You can have him!" Adam said disgusted as he watched Brennan snatch it from his tray and scarf it down.  
  
"Oh another thing Adam, don't take food for granted!" Brennan said standing and walking away to put his dirty tray up.  
  
The moment Brennan walked off a big bald tattooed biker walked up to Adam and ripped his tray from his hand taking Adam's food away. Adam started to dispute but remembered Brennan's words. He had the munchies so bad though.  
  
"That is my tray give me my food back! Don't' you know who I am?" Adam wined.  
  
"BIG MISTAKE sexy. You are going to pay later! And yes, I have seen a few of your B rated porn movies. You are a little too hairy for my type buy your sweaty red cheeks and determined and confidant facial expressions in your films has left me a good impression of you. You're my bitch now" The man said walking off.  
  
Brennan was standing behind him and saw the whole thing. "Smooth Adam. You better watch your back now. That man is a fudge packer."  
  
"What is a fudge packer Brennan?" Adam questioned.  
  
"Fudge packer Adam, hello. He is a rapist. Next time you turn your back he will have you bent over and yelling I'm your bitch and you're the man!"  
  
"WOW Brennan you never seize to amaze me. You are so street smart. How can you tell by just looking at him? Years of experience?"  
  
"Yes Adam, I am street smart. Growing up tough like I did you pick up on stuff like that. Oh yeah, he also has a tattoo on his neck that says fudge packer." Brennan said.  
  
Outside the jail, in the exercise yard....  
  
Sure enough, the moment Brennan took his eyes off of Adam the fudge packer was in his face.  
  
"Kane, you have a smile worth a thousand words. I promise you we will both enjoy this!" Johnny said stroking Adam's head.  
  
Within seconds Brennan was at his teammates side, kicking the shit out of Johnny. Johnny managed to pull a knife out and when he swung it grazed Brennan's bicep. Not enough to draw blood, but it was enough to create a small visible scratch.  
  
Brennan fell to the ground cuffing his bicep. "Ah" and "Oh" escaped his lips as he winced and began coughing hoarsely. He rolled on the ground trying to get up but there was too much pain radiating from the scratch.  
  
"Run Adam, RUN and save yourself. I don't know if I am going to pull through!" Brennan yelled nobly clutching his arm again and coughing. Brennan's eyes filled with tears of pain and his unfocused eyes sent him into darkness as he blacked out.  
  
Adam was in solitary now and he couldn't help wonder if Brennan was alive. He connected with Emma.  
  
(Adam) "Emma you there?"  
  
(Emma) "Yes Adam, how are you?"  
  
(Adam) "I am okay, it is Brennan."  
  
(Emma) "I know he is in trouble."  
  
(Adam) "Is he still alive?"  
  
(Emma) "Yes, he is in a lot of pain."  
  
(Adam) "He was almost killed. It is all my fault."  
  
(Emma) "Brennan doesn't blame you."  
  
(Adam) "So, what are you wearing?"  
  
(Emma) "Ahhhh Adam!"  
  
(Adam) "I am in jail. Please give me mental thoughts so I can have an orgasm."  
  
(Emma) "Adam Brennan almost died today and you want mental porn? Besides, I told you it was harmless till I hooked up with Jesse. I love him Adam. I won't cheat on him."  
  
(Adam) "It is not cheating. When Brennan almost died today I thought about how fragile life is and how I take it for granted. I am 68 years old Em. Don't make the same mistakes as I did. You're 16 and young and full of beauty and sex appeal. I am God; I gave you your gift. I expect you to use them on demand or I will take them away."  
  
(Emma) "You're scaring me!"  
  
Emma disconnected with Adam to join Jesse who was by her side in the hospital room.  
  
"So what did Adam say?" Inquired Jesse.  
  
"Oh nothing, he wants me to have mental sex with him and Brennan almost died today."  
  
"Is Bren going to by alright?" Jesse said jumping up. "I am going to break them out! No one fucks with my brother."  
  
"Jesse, didn't you hear me? Adam wants me to have mental sex with him! I told him no! I am committed to you!"  
  
Jesse was busy plotting the breakout already.  
  
"JESSE!"  
  
"Yeah, do whatever you want."  
  
"We are in a committed relationship. I would never do that to you!"  
  
(Jesse's thoughts) "Committed relationship? First I was bending her over fucking her like a whore, now I am stuck with her? She can read my mind. She knows I just wanted sex. What a crazy bitch. I need to get the hell out of here. 


	5. Plea For Jesse

Reminder: Bag Mutant X With Love  
  
It has been awhile since I updated: synopsis, Adam is a stoner, Shal is on her period in hibernation, Emma is at the hospital because Jesse massed inside her while having sex. Brennan is in prison and now so is Adam. Brennan got scratched on the arm for trying to save Adam from "Johnny" and everyone is acting like he almost died. On with chapter 5 HERE'S JOHNNY!  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Jesse left Emma in a hurry to get to the prison. He had to save Brennan's ass once again and as always.  
  
Adam was in his solitary confinement room resting rather uncomfortably on his mattress. He couldn't stop thinking about how he endangered the mission and Brennan. "Oh to hell with it there was never a mission in the first place and it is not like we ever truly win any! Adam cursed out loud. "How could I let Brennan almost die?"  
  
"That is easy you are an elderly and you're not that street tough. Two qualities I find appealing." Adam turned to find Johnny in his room standing over his bed.  
  
"Hey Kane, who you talking to?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Oh, ah hi Johnny, ah no one how did you get in my room?" Adam asked nervously.  
  
"I am a molecular. I can turn invisible and phase threw walls. I know it sounds silly but it is the truth." Johnny said smiling down at Adam as he grabbed a curly lock of hair from Adam's face and brushed it back ever so gently.  
  
"No, actually Johnny I do believe you. As long as you believe me that I am a fucking genies stuck in here only because I was so stoned I forgot to leave my drug paraphernalia at home before coming to bail my teammate Brennan out!" Adam said sighing and shrugging off Johnny's attempts to touch his hair.  
  
"Your teammate Brennan? That guy I almost killed? I thought he was just your friend. I....I didn't know you already had a teammate Kane I am so sorry. I will leave you along now." Johnny said turning to phase out of Adam's cell.  
  
"NO WAIT Johnny. Yes Brennan is my teammate but I have several teammates, and there is always room for one more. Especially with your mutant abilities, please stay and keep my company Johnny." Adam said smiling big.  
  
"I have several "teammates" too Kane but I prefer to call them partners." Johnny said sitting on the bed next to Adam. "As long as you don't mind a criminal I don't mind."  
  
"No not at all boy! Trust me you would not be my first criminal." Adam said scooting over letting Johnny sit down next to him.  
  
"Do you ever wonder what is would be like to be normal Kane? When I first told my parents they called me a freak and kicked me out of the house. I couldn't help the feelings I was having." Johnny said rubbing Adam's back gently.  
  
"Well Johnny It was wrong of your parents to call you a freak. Those feelings you were having were perfectly normal, you were probably just getting a good handle on your genetic differences, which I prefer to call new mutant abilities. It is rough being different, but there are people out there like myself who are willing in all ways possible for you to get a handle on things. That is what I do for a living. I have four of the most strongest mutants that I live with and we all work as a group to help each other out." Adam said.  
  
"You do it as a group?"  
  
Adam was busy thinking again. "Oh yes Johnny".  
  
MEANWHILE:  
  
Brennan awoke in his own solitary cage in massive pain. He wished he could just fall back asleep and forget the pain. Where was Adam to patch him up? He wanted his usual Scooby Doo Band-Aid from Adam and he wanted to play 'kiss the boo-boo' with Shalimar. Than he remembered it was Shalimar's selfishness that got him into this mess.  
  
"Forget that bitch!" Brennan said coughing hoarsely again clenching his arm. He was going to connect with Emma but was too lazy so eventually he wondered back to sleep....  
  
Adam slowly unzipped Johnny's pants with his teeth.  
  
"No wait Kane, I have not showered in a few days!" Johnny said embarrassed.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhh! Don't you worry Johnny. Sweat is what true men are made of!" Adam said sliding Johnny's pants down to his ankles as Adam got down on his knees.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Brennan awoke pure drenched. He wiped some of the sweat off his face. "What a fucking nightmare! That must be the worst dream I have ever had in my life!"  
  
Emma Connected..  
  
(Emma) Brennan are you there?  
  
(Brennan) Hey Emma, about time you contact me. Did you miss me?  
  
(Emma) Who wouldn't! Adam told me you almost died. Are you okay?  
  
(Brennan) Glad someone cares. Yeah, it was a close one but you know me. I did grow up on the streets. I can handle almost anything that comes my way. Well, except nightmares. I just had one Emma that would send anyone to the psychiatric ward for eternity! (Brennan began laughing)  
  
(Emma) Jesse is on his way to break you out!  
  
(Brennan) It is about time. He was at the hospital with you so he is forgiven.  
  
(Emma) OHHH Brennan. You asked about me! Someone does care!  
  
(Brennan) No Emma I didn't ask about you I just said he was forgiven.  
  
(Emma) Oh.Well did you get my telepathic link?  
  
(Brennan) What are you talking about?  
  
(Emma) The one I just sent you with Adam?  
  
(Brennan) HURRY JESSE HURRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jesse was already in the prison and was about to phase into Adam's cell.  
  
TBC ......I have been depressed and not even knocking my fav. show has made me feel better. Maybe a couple nice reviews from my usual few will cheer me up. 


	6. Hard Times Are NOW LMFAO

Thanks for all the reviews, and I received a hell of a lot of emails asking me to update this one. I think Powers Gone Wild is way funnier than this one, but really what the hell do I know?  
  
Also, the "big speech" the warden gives in this story is all names of Mutant X Season II episodes (stopping confusion)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Emma was in her hospital bed bored off her ass.  
  
(Maybe I will contact Jesse via my powers.) Emma tried to connect.  
  
"Damn he's giving me a busy signal. I told him aol connections suck. Oh well, I will contact Shalimar than."  
  
Shalimar was in her bathroom removing an upper lip hair with her tweezes.  
  
(Emma) Hey Shal what are you doing?  
  
(Shalimar) Nothing bored. I am thinking about going to check on Jesse and the mission.  
  
(Emma) You must be over your monthly visitor than?  
  
(Shalimar) Yeah, finishing up. Why can you tell?  
  
(Emma) Not really you are always a moody bitch that is why I had to ask.  
  
(Shalimar) HaHaHa  
  
(Emma) I wasn't kidding.  
  
(Shalimar) Well I will get back with you I am busy doing more important things than being linked with you.  
  
(Emma) What are you doing that is more important than me your bestest friend in the whole world?  
  
Shalimar stopped the connection.  
  
Shalimar pulled another thick black hair from her upper lip and said "Like it matters."  
  
(What a bitch. She wasn't busy. I hate when she hangs up on me like her shit don't stink. Ha!) Emma sighed.  
  
"I wonder what my dearest Jesse is doing." Emma said out loud as she tried to connect with him this time getting through.  
  
Jesse was about to phase into Adam's cell.  
  
(Emma) Jesse? OH Jesse?  
  
(Jesse) WHAT IS IT EMMA?  
  
(Emma) Are you raising your voice to me?  
  
(Jesse) DUH! What do you want I am in the middle of a mission and I can't be distracted? This better be damn well important!  
  
(Emma) It is I called to say I love you! Do you miss me?  
  
(Jesse) Emma you are going to cause me to fail this mission and/or get me killed, and HELL no my job always comes before you.  
  
Jesse shook her off and entered Adam's cell.  
  
Jesse stood in horror as he witnessed Adam on his knees in front of Johnny with his head between Johnny's legs rubbing Johnny's inner thigh with two fingers.  
  
"What the?" Jesse screamed getting ready to attack Johnny.  
  
"Oh hey Jesse! About time you showed up. We have been waiting for you!" Adam said with glee.  
  
"What the HELL are you doing Adam!" Jesse yelled never taking his eyes off of Johnny.  
  
"Calm down Jes, I was just inspecting a rash on Johnny's inner thigh at his request." Adam said pulling up Johnny's pants for him.  
  
"We are done her Johnny do what I said and you will be just fine. " Adam said smiling.  
  
"Thanks Kane! Is this one of your "teammates"?" Johnny asked passing Jesse looking him up and down.  
  
"Yes, this is Jesse he is a molecular just like you." Adam said.  
  
"I gotta hand it to you Kane. You sure have a variety selection. Mulwray is straight up repulsing and than you have this one, Jesse. Sweet!" He said as he pinched Jesse's ass and phased out.  
  
"Jesse I am so glad you are here!" Adam said walking up to him and placing his hands on Jesse's shoulders.  
  
Jesse pushed Adam's arms away from him. "Adam don't touch me after touching Johnny's. God knows what. He is a convict and a filthy one at that. That guy was spooky!" Jesse said.  
  
"Jes, stop using the word 'spooky' it is so gay. Brennan was right about you." Adam said pacing his cell.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" Jesse asked getting agitated.  
  
"Well, you really don't belong here in prison, you are not street enough." Adam said.  
  
"I am SO sick of being compared to Bren. If I get compared to him one more time I will..."  
  
Adam cut him off. "What? What will you do? Cry? Oh boo-hoo boo-hoo!" Adam laughed at Jesse.  
  
"Adam that was not only extremely rude that was insensitive!" Jesse shouted tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Sorry Jes don't take it personal, Brennan has been teaching me how to act street in here."  
  
Two men and the warden suddenly entered Adam's cell.  
  
"My my what do we have here?" the warden stepped into Adam's cell motioning for his two guards to restraint Jesse.  
  
"We are running an underground fight-to-the-death ring 'in these walls' and you both are up for some vary 'hard times' 'in these woods'. Don't you two gentlemen 'understudy' me, or you will know exactly why most prisoners here call me 'the grift'. Lets not worry about the 'past as prologue' cause everyone knows I have been 'once around' and you gentlemen are now 'under the cloak of war', my war that is. You are at the 'crossroads of the soul' or 'at destiny's end' and there will be 'no man left behind' so you best start praying for 'a sign from above'.  
  
"Officers, I order you to grab these two and pump them full of my special green liquid and prep them for fighting. " The warden said laughing.  
  
"What about Mulwray, should we prep him with your serum too?"  
  
"Mulwray, na, he is a natural jerk he doesn't need any of my chemicals helping him out. Nope, from the size of his arms he probably already has an outside source chemical in his veins. Just toss him in the ring and we will watch them play!" The warden smiled evilly and left.  
  
Six hours later in the ring, a shirtless Brennan, a tank-top covered Jesse, a hairy-backed Adam, and a fudge-packing Johnny were all tossed in the ring as a foursome.  
  
There were men chanting and yelling waiving money all around them in their fenced ring and the warden was standing over them.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have thrown into the ring tonight a very special assembly of men. You will see brother fight brother, brothers fight father, gay man fight straight men, weak men fight strong men. Place your bets!"  
  
"Look at him standing over me like he is God. I am God!" Screamed Adam with his nasty-dirty smile.  
  
"Brothers versus father? I don't know about you Jesse but I don't want to end up THAT hairy!" Brennan said looking at Jesse laughing with his usual sarcasm. The warden misunderstood Brennan's usual jerk-off attitude, because he would never really physically harm his teammates. He just liked doing it verbally.  
  
Jesse just starred at Brennan with Satan eyes.  
  
Johnny stepped in front of Kane and looked down Mulwray as he balled his fists up tight.  
  
"This one is worth fighting for Mulwray and you will die this time!" Johnny spat.  
  
"What is up Jesse?" Brennan said not understanding the evil glare.  
  
"Brennan you are going to pay for all the times you made me feel lower than you!" Jesse said charging Brennan before the "ding" of the bell.  
  
All the men started chanting and yelling as they watched the games start.  
  
Brennan was completely stunned as Jesse came at him and punched him in the groin.  
  
Brennan fell to his knees in pain.  
  
"JES! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Brennan screamed in agony as he held his front with both hands in massive pain.  
  
"Simple Brennan, that was for talking down to me!" Jesse screamed.  
  
"And this..." Jesse said kicking Brennan in the ribs."This is for getting bigger than fuck making me look scrawny."  
  
Brennan hung forward in pain and shock at the ruthless blows his best friend was afflicting.  
  
Jesse grabbed Brennan roughly by the hair and bent down to look him in the eye,  
  
"Brennan this is for throwing it in my face taking your shirt completely off all the time making me look that more pathetic" Jesse spit in Brennan's face as he punched Brennan in the lip.  
  
Brennan thought Jesse was putting up some act. (Good one Jes)  
  
"Jesse you punch like a girl, that didn't even hurt. You have been training with Emma too long!" Brennan giggled.  
  
"This one is for my man hood!" Jesse said massing a fist......  
  
"Oh Kane, you want it rough, huh, you like it rough! Oh I will give it to you rough!" Johnny whispered into Adam's ear before licking it.  
  
He had Adam pinned against the fence with his arm. Johnny looked over at Jesse and his massed fist.  
  
"Well Kane, looks like pretty boy is doing Mulwray in as we speak! One down. I will have my way with you before his sweat ass!" Johnny said smirking and rubbing his hand through Adam's back hair.  
  
TBC one day. 


	7. Final Judgement Ace Style

Authors Note: Chapter 7 is on---I don't know why after seeing Final Judgment! Thank God for MX it has dedicated fans like us that didn't give them a final judgment for tossing out such crap! Is it just me? Anyway still LOVE!  
  
Warning: This chapter contains stupidity, more stupidity, and gay rapist material -do not read if you are sensitive blah blah.  
  
Special SHOUT OUT for AliasJaneDoe! You make me proud! *wink*  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Emma was getting ready to be released from the hospital. Since all her teammates were out on missions and she didn't have any real friends she decided to roller skate home. She strapped her skates on and fell on her ass half way to the door.  
  
"This fashion statement really isn't doing shit for me. I am such a goof. Not only can I not cut my own hair I can't even skate!" She mumbled.  
  
Shalimar connected with her instantly.  
  
Shalimar (Emma?)  
  
Emma (Yeah?)  
  
Shalimar (Did you steal my favorite panties I always wear on a mission? The red lacy thong pair?)  
  
Emma (Trust me I would never wear your panties! They have been on more unknown floors than..)  
  
Shalimar stopped the connection and headed for the prison.  
  
Shalimar used her feral senses to find her way in and through the prison. She had shockingly managed to sneak in unseen and completely undetected through a twenty-foot concrete wall, an electrical fence, a chained-link of security guards, and a high-tech alarm system with cameras covering every square inch of the facility. She used her feral nose-sense to find where the prisoners were. Sniffing out male body odor was a skill she had acquired quickly when Brennan moved to sanctuary.  
  
She flipped her hair and ripped her shirt lower than usual exposing three- fourths of her breasts instead of one-half knowing she may need them as diversions to distract the enemy or to make new acquaintances.  
  
Back in the ring-a badly bloodied Brennan, a jerk-off jealous Jesse, an admired antsy Adam, and a fudge-packing Johnny...  
  
Jesse was musing himself in his glory of beating Brennan down. Now was the time. The time he was waiting for, the hour to show his magnificence!  
  
Before hitting Brennan Jesse finally ripped his tank top off with no shame! He tossed it off to the side and flexed his muscles.  
  
Brennan stood in shock when he saw why Jesse had never taken his tank top off before! Jesse had both nipples pierced with barbells. One barbell had a #1 sign on it and the other had a small picture with what looked like an older female version of Jesse-except with a mustache. There was a huge tattoo of a purple and red heart in the center of his chest with a banner across it with the letters I. (H.E.A.R.T.) M.Y. M.O.M.  
  
Adam tried to climb up the fence surrounding the ring to get away from Johnny who was now running both hands through his back hair and sucking on his shoulder.  
  
Adam let out a slight moan and reached half way up the fence almost out of Johnny's reach. This enraged Johnny.  
  
"No one I want gets away from me! Get back in the ring you mother fucker!" Johnny spat clawing at Adam's back.  
  
"NO Johnny NO! I am not gay! Just because I collect movie musicals on video, enjoy tea, and I understand the difference between 43 brands of imported vodka does NOT mean I am gay!"  
  
"No perhaps not but your confession to me earlier that you have cameras in only your male teammates bathrooms does!"  
  
"Johnny if you are looking for a mother fucker I think I am starring at one right now!" Brennan spat in disgust still starring at Jesse's chest.  
  
Jesse looked puzzled over at Adam while holding his massed fist back to hit Brennan. He just gave Adam a "your next" looked and turned back to Brennan just as Emma tried connecting with him.  
  
Emma (Jesse, what are you doing my love?)  
  
Jesse's faced turned red and he un-massed his fist and let go of Brennan's collar.  
  
"WHAT is it now!" Yelled Jesse.  
  
Emma knew something was definitely wrong here. She was getting an irregular hit off Jesse. It was like he was cold and uncaring. Usually she only got a hit like that after she gave him some play so to speak, and even then it wasn't twice as intense as this one.  
  
Adam was so scared he was panting. He was so vulnerable without his teammates backing him up. He thought about faking a heart attack but thought laying still may cause him to suffer more punishment.  
  
Brennan used this brief moment of Jesse being distracted to pull to his senses. Why the hell was Jesse attacking him? He knew he was jealous of him but than again all men were. He stood to his feet and decided to try to hold Jesse down. He charged at Jesse knocking him back on the ground and Brennan straddled him and pinned him down with his muscular legs and arms.  
  
"GET OFF ME!" Jesse howled.  
  
Emma (Who is on you? I knew you were having sex you cheating bastard! I knew it!) Emma began to sob in Jesse's head distracting him that much more from the fight and giving him a splitting headache.  
  
Johnny had Adam on the ground now because Adam did indeed fake a heart attack and was lying lifeless on the ground.  
  
Johnny looked over to see who was winning the battle at the other end of the ring and got an instant self-pleasure when he saw Brennan on top of Jesse. He smirked and got off of Adam and leaped over to the other two and jumped on Brennan's back sandwiching him like a double stuff Oreo cookie.  
  
"Dude, would you get off me?" Brennan spat never letting go of Jesse's limbs looking back at Johnny agitated.  
  
"That is precisely my plan Mulwray, I want to get off! Trust me, I know how to put out quite a spread" Johnny said taunting Brennan.  
  
Johnny observed Jesse's tattoo with admiration. "Is that your mama pretty boy? Damn! She so slutty she could suck start my Harley!" Johnny said laughing so hard Brennan could feel spit hitting the back of his neck.  
  
Johnny than showed Jesse his "Fudge Packer" tattoo on his neck than lifted his shirt down a little exposing a heart tattoo with a dagger through it that said D.A.D.D.Y.  
  
Emma (How long have you been cheating Jesse? Huh? How long?)  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Jesse madly massed his leg and kicked hard. Brennan jerked his head to the left and Jesse's foot impacted Johnny in the head sending him back to the other side of the cage and falling unconscious and half-dead on the ground.  
  
Jesse shot Brennan a nasty glare again and Brennan knew his time was almost up. He stood up off Jesse and backed up a few feet. Jesse stood too and slowly pacing himself began walking towards Brennan. Brennan looked towards Adam for possible help but when he did Adam just looked back at him frightened and grabbed his heart again.  
  
Shalimar did one of her supernatural flips from above the cage and leaped in between Jesse and Brennan with her back to Brennan.  
  
"Hey Jesse!" She said licking her lips and tugging at her shirt to bring it even down lower exposing more flesh.  
  
"Get out of my way Shal!" Jesse said massing his fist again.  
  
"You don't want to hurt Brennan! Come on I got just the thing for you!" She said swaying her hips forward slowly.  
  
"Trust me Shal, you don't have anything I want and nothing nobody else has had, NOW MOVE IT!"  
  
Jesse began charging.  
  
Adam felt uncomfortable on the ground being useless and tugged at his ass trying to get the wedgie that formed during the rumble from his new/used rather tight fitting red lace thong panties.  
  
TBC----yeah I am bored shitless. 


	8. C8: Final Judgment II Ace StyleLosing Co...

Authors Note: Sorry, still can't get over Final Judgment and Emma and those skates! That makes what, two episodes were she wears them and you can tell she can't skate cause she is hanging on to every corner & piece of furniture in sanctuary. PRICELESS!  
  
I do this for my own personal amusement and sanity and anywho I always ALWAYS bag with L.O.V.E. :)  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Hospital Parking Lot ---- 1700 Hours....  
  
Emma (How could Jesse cheat on me and with who? He said he was going to rescue Brennan. I don't understand how he could do this to me! I opened my heart and soul to him and what did he do to me? He said he would love me forever! WHAT IS GOING ON?) Emma was babbling in her head.  
  
Emma was skating out of the hospital down the handicapped ramp. Little did she know her compulsive behavior had made her powers "act up" and she was channeling/venting her frustrations to the minds of anyone who was paying attention in the whole freaking world.  
  
Adam (Emma, what are you babbling about? Why did you contact me I am in the middle of faking a heart attack!)  
  
Shalimar (You can't blame him for cheating. Stop skating around with pig tales and act like a grown up! Oh yeah and grow up! Some breast implants wouldn't hurt either! Oh yeah I know you stole my red lace thong successful- mission panties. Who else would take them from my dirty laundry basket? Adam? Huh! You are so dead!)  
  
Brennan (Get over yourself! I thought about tapping your ass when I first met you, and than you opened your wining trap! Oh yeah, that and you butchered your hair.)  
  
Jesse (Love you forever? When did I say this? Was I drunk? Did I say that when we "borrowed" some of Adam's stash?)  
  
Ashlocke (You should not have killed me off bitch! I would have taken you in! I would have killed you afterward but hay, you would have died with a smile on your face!)  
  
Eckhart (I got a stasis pod with your name on it! Bitch!)  
  
Emma's Mom (You never should have taken yourself off that Ridalin, you get so irrational.)  
  
Jesse's Mom (You are not good enough for my boy. One call from me and you are history!)  
  
Hospital Janitor (Nice ass! I am game are you?)  
  
Massive Strangers from all over the world (What is this crazy bitch babbling about in our heads. Some one lock her up and throw away the key! FOR ETERNITY!)  
  
Pissed off Emma sent a special memo to all listening in saying "Fuck Off" attached with the thoughts they were blind, helpless, and being strangled. You could hear the sound of massive crashes all around within miles and paramedics were already running out of all doors at the hospital to their ambulances.  
  
Halfway down the ramp the wheels to her skates got locked due to the fact her feet were to close together and she went flying face first down the rest of the ramp landing with a thud on the concrete.  
  
She laid there and moaned for a minute till a janitor that was sweeping up garbage bent over her and asked how she was and offered her a hand to her feet.  
  
"Careful miss, skates are dangerous if not used properly." Said Janitor.  
  
"Oh, I ... I tripped over a pebble." Emma protested feeling unbelievably more dorky than usual.  
  
"Hmm, that is funny I just swept the whole ramp off. Anyway you okay? I mean you couldn't of fell at a better place. Would you like me to get a doctor?" Commented Janitor.  
  
"No, no I am fine. Thanks for being so kind." Emma said wiping some of the mascara that had ran from crying off her cheek.  
  
The Janitor bent over to pick up her sweater she was holding and Emma could not help but notice half of his fat ass was hanging out of his pants. The man burped as he stood back up and Emma could smell the booze on him. Smelled like one of Adam's cheaper imported bottles of vodka.  
  
"Excuse me" Janitor said patting his stomach. "The wife made me chili for lunch. Gives me indigestion."  
  
"Nice" was all Emma could say.  
  
"I hope I don't make you feel uncomfortable but you have a really nice ass. I have never seen such a full booty on such a thin body." Noticed Janitor.  
  
Emma looked at him funny. "Well thanks I think, but this is not my real ass. I have a special diaper on that is two inches thick because my selfish cheating boyfriend massed inside of me." Emma said not wanting to give this creep anymore of her time.  
  
Janitor burped again and said "Oh well, if he massed inside of you and you plop out a little one you won't need a fake ass, rest assured it will just spread out on its own like molasses on a biscuit."  
  
With enough said, Emma began skating again and tripped on the skate lace that had become untied and caught her fall on a Cadillac making the alarm go off. She quickly untied the other skate, left them on the ground, and took off running.  
Back in the ring......  
  
Everyone in and outside of the ring was regaining consciousness.  
  
TBC One day.. Next chapter will be back to the ring! Thought I would give peace a chance..okay I gave it one. Peace is overrated. 


	9. Will MX Live ON?

I only own Johnny in this story but he wants nothing to do with me. Go figure. I know my stories are extreme, but this is scifi!  
  
The strangest thing happened when everyone was released from Emma's mind- grip. Not that stranger things had not happened to Mutant X. Nope they are for sure freak magnets.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Back in the ring..  
  
No one remembered Emma's voice connecting with their heads or why they were there in the first place. Emma's forced on mind manipulation was so strong it released Adam, Jesse, and Johnny from the effect of the unnatural green liquid that was injected in their right butt cheeks only hours before. Although Brennan was never injected with the liquid he remained with his jerk-off attitude, but it was natural and to be expected.  
  
Everyone was in there own world dealing with what had just happened which gave Mutant X an easy escape. Once again, another irony-Mutant X always escaped without a scratch.  
  
Adam quit grabbing his heart and easily stood up unharmed. Brennan fell on one knee clutching his ribcage. He had taken one hell of a beating from Jesse without ever using his powers on him. He had thought about using them but he decided not too-it would make Jesse look like more of a pussy and boost his own ego up one more notch if it wasn't yet on the very top notch.  
  
Adam walked over to Shalimar and Jesse walked over to Brennan guilt setting it to help his teammate stand.  
  
"You do not know how happy I am to see you!" Adam said bending over and kissing Shalimar on the cheek.  
  
"Same here Adam!' She said smiling.  
  
"Where is Emma is she still at the hospital-is she okay?" Adam questioned.  
  
"Yeah, she is fine, she was headed back to sanctuary last time I contacted her. I am very upset with her Adam she stole my favorite red thong mission panties. Will you talk with her? I want them back."  
  
"Oh she did? Ah yeah I will get this worked out for you and get your panties back don't worry about it. There is no need to bring this subject up to Emma again." Adam said pulling at his pants feeling very shameful for taking them. He felt so uncomfortable. He wanted so bad to get back to the lab and indulge himself to the liquor cabinet and his tie die bong.  
  
"Hear that Jesse? Emma is fine!" Shalimar said looking back over her shoulder at Jesse who was arguing with Brennan. Things were definitely getting back to normal.  
  
"Why the hell did you hit me?" Brennan said slapping away Jesse's hand that was reaching out to help him up. "AND what the HELL is that!" he added looking at Jesse's twisted piercings and tattoo. "Oh I will never let you live this one down mama's boy!" Brennan added.  
  
Jesse suddenly felt ashamed and wondered where the hell was his tank top and crossed his arms tucking his hands underneath his armpits.  
  
"I..I don't know Brennan I am so sorry! I don't know what got in to me. I must say though that hitting you felt incredible! I feel like a new person!" Jesse said looking puzzled at what just came out of his mouth.  
  
"Who is that?" Shalimar asked pointing to Johnny.  
  
Adam didn't respond he just ran over to check Johnny's vitals. Johnny stirred a little. "Kane, is that you?"  
  
"Listen Johnny don't speak. You were kicked in the head with a massed leg. You at the least have a concussion. I am going to take you back to our home with me and take care of you! Does that sound okay? Can you walk?"  
  
Johnny just smiled but never opened his eyes. "Do I get to be one of your "teammates"?" He whispered.  
  
"You just focus on getting better Johnny and just maybe we can be "partners". First things first!" Adam said patting him on the shoulder.  
  
"Brennan, get over here and help Johnny up, we are taking him with us." Adam commanded.  
  
Brennan who was still arguing with Jesse and pointing his finger in his face looked over to Adam and Adam could clearly tell he was pissed off.  
  
"You CAN'T be serious!" Brennan spat.  
  
"Dead serious." Was all Adam said looking away from Brennan.  
  
"Why the hell do I have to help him? I am injured too! What is it with Adam and this guy." Brennan said clutching his side as he approached them.  
  
"I know your not back talking me or my decisions Brennan. If you want somewhere warm to sleep tonight and a good meal you will shut your damn mouth!" Adam warned.  
  
"Yes Sir" Brennan mumbled helping Johnny to his feet.  
  
"Lets get the hell out of the ring, I saw a movie titled that last week and it too gave me the chills!" Shalimar said. Two seconds later her cell phone began ringing and she decided to let her voice mail pick it up.  
  
With that Shalimar and Adam led the way out of the prison followed by Jesse walking alone proceeded by Brennan and Johnny.  
  
"This is the closest I have ever been to a fudge packer before. I don't care what Adam says you're not staying with us at sanctuary. I will make sure of that and I promise I will make your life a living hell!" Brennan said pinching Johnny's side hard as he half dragged him.  
  
"I hate you Mulwray!" Johnny cursed.  
  
"I hate you too Johnny and try not to get any of your blood on me. I have open cuts too I don't want to catch any diseases you may have!"  
  
"You are a bigot!" Johnny mumbled.  
  
"SO!!"  
  
Johnny squeezed his hand hard and dug his fingers into Brennan's injured ribs causing him to wince.  
  
Shalimar led them out of the prison and to the concrete wall. Jesse phased the concrete barrier and all members of Mutant X including Johnny and excluding Emma made there way through the now invisible wall followed by Jesse. The all stood in disbelief when they took in their surroundings.  
  
"What the hell happened Adam was there an earthquake?" Shalimar asked surprisingly swallowing hard.  
  
"I don't think so Shal, we didn't feel any kind of movement inside the prison. Unless it was designed earthquake proof of coarse." Adam said.  
  
There were houses on fire, multiple car crashes, people wandering around bleeding and confused.  
  
"I don't like this at all let's get back to sanctuary I need a drink!" Adam said.  
  
Running down an unknown street...  
  
Emma was so scared. Did she do this? There were car crashes and sirens everywhere making her heart pound and ears ring. She tripped on another "pebble" but luckily caught her fall this time with her hands managing to just scrap them.  
  
An inner voice (No wonder Jesse doesn't love you, you are such a nerd!)  
  
Back at sanctuary.....  
  
Brennan plopped Johnny down hard on the floor next to the examination table and immediately began unzipping his pants to strip down to his boxers for his scan.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Brennan? Put Johnny on the examination table I need to scan him for head injuries!" Ordered Adam who was already packing his bong.  
  
"Adam I am hurt too, don't I come first?" Brennan wined.  
  
"Brennan you're a bad ass you will live through anything. Go read some gay poetry or something and come back in ten." Adam said setting his bong down and pulling out a bottle of booze and two glasses next to it.  
  
Brennan was really pissed off now. He grabbed Johnny roughly and threw him on the table and proceeded to exit.  
  
"Oh Brennan?" Adam asked stopping Brennan in his tracts and causing him to turn around with his fists balled and knuckles white.  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Better make it thirty. I need to strip him down for his scan!"  
  
TBC maybe one day.... Please drop me a review if you like or dislike! Flames are okay with me as long as I know someone is reading! Is Adam really gay?? What do you guys think? Should I make him be LOL? 


	10. Inferno In the Pants

Lanfear: Always guessed them ALL gay? You got it! Maybe!  
  
Everyone Else That Reviewed: I do NOT promote gay activity! I like to joke and all reviews said make Adam gay! That was not my initial plan, I wanted to joke around and make him look gay but never be! But I asked the question. Your reviews changed the final outcome. So if you don't like it ... Well BOO HOO! LOL!  
  
In a public bathroom...  
  
Emma threw up and used excessive toilet paper to clean her mouth off. She realized stress was upsetting her stomach even more and ripped off her pants and let off an Escape and a Jailbreak before releasing her bowels into the toilet. Once again she used excessive toilet paper to wipe her ass. She hesitated for an instant before removing her comlink and throwing it into the toilet with the rest of the stuff floating.  
  
Emma (Hmm, I am bleeding! I must have started my period! Wow, I am not a girl anymore! Well, unless it is a side effect from Jesse's massing in me. He is so unequipped though. Yes I did ask him to mass in me but being a virgin I thought it would hurt! I couldn't fell anything! Is this it? I think it might be but I am not sure! I am not taking out my pigtails. No way!)  
  
Emma took off her two-inch thick diaper and threw it in the toilet as well. She did notice the sign that said 'do not flush sanitary napkins' but everything she threw in the toilet was unsanitary and figured it didn't apply.  
  
She watched the overloaded toilet as she flushed, standing back expecting it to 'jam up' and overrun. She was so good at predicting the future.  
  
She remained in the stall for ten minutes till she heard the door close a third time. She did not want anyone to see her face since she stunk the room up and made natural but unnatural noises at the rear. This was not her initial plan - to make noises there. It caught her 'off-guard'. They really were not that loud, it was the echo.  
  
Emma (Did they echo? Or where they that loud? I can't live without Jesse! I am not cool enough to find new friends. What should I do? I miss my roller skates! I love Jesse! I am freaking the fuck out!)  
  
She exited her stall and forgot to wash her hands as she did her Walk Of Shame out of the bathroom.  
  
Sanctuary.... *author: not my fault, it is all of yours!*  
  
Adam seductively removed Johnny's pants and shirt.  
  
Usually when he scanned Shalimar it was just the black leather strip across her breasts and tight pants.  
  
With Brennan it was down to black tight boxers. Before scanning Brennan he would give him the "your powers might mutant soon" speech before injecting him with a fluid he liked to call an antibody. However, he always injected him with a fluid known on the streets as Mhbnta. This substance would leave anyone with testosterone to become erect and sweat profusely. This explains the glistening, sex-appealing beads that are always formed on Brennan's exposed chest and face during a scan.  
  
Adam was very careful with this substance, because he created it but it was not approved legally. Once upon a time he did take in consideration his note pad that read:  
  
Make him big and take advantage, AKA Mhbnta:  
  
This substance is not legal. No known data on what side effects this may cause. Do know that the ingredients may cause diarrhea, high fever, irrationalism, confusion, constipation, heart-attack, stroke, pregnancy, irrational behavior, hallucinations, gonorrhea, loss of appetite, seizers, erections, constipation, erections, loss of consciousness, erections, black out spells...erections...  
  
The Shalimar thing was a front. The black leather strip was to tighten her abnormal breast size to her body making them look smaller. With Shalimar's almost too masculine body and her breasts drawn in tightly gave Adam a sexual "naughty" feeling like Shalimar was a young man at his mercy!  
  
Johnny was different. Adam wanted him completely exposed. He knew he could only have one molecular as a "teammate" but forced the thoughts back with a glass of Vodka.  
  
Adam removed Johnny's boxers leaving him completely exposed and vulnerable on the table as he started the scan.  
  
"SCAN!" Adam said not looking at the table filling another glass with his finest imported Vodka and sucking the whole glass down like water.  
  
Brennan's room 2400 hours.....  
  
Brennan was at his usual spot directly in front of the mirror. He was touching the bruises on his face and ribs wincing and coughing hoarsely like he wasn't going to pull through this time. He knew deep down he would pull through...at the very last second before break!  
  
Jesse was behind him at the door watching Brennan run his long thick fingers across his own cheek and down his six-pack.  
  
Brennan only noticed Jesse behind him because he faked a cough.  
  
"WHAT JESSE!"  
  
"Hey Bren, just checking in on you...I.....I...." Jesse was having a 'hard time' talking looking at Brennan's muscular body and the bruises he inflicted.  
  
"Don't you need to go find Emma or something?" Brennan said calmly for once.  
  
"I...I didn't mean to hurt you! You are like my brother! I beg for forgiveness!" Jesse never felt so terrible in his life. He got down on both knees in front of Brennan and looked up at him with his 'puppy dog' look.  
  
Brennan suddenly got a jolt of his usual 'cockiness' and smirked.  
  
"Well, since your down there maybe there is something you can do for me! How sorry are you? Hmm, brother?"  
  
Jesse looked up and smiled boyishly at Brennan.  
  
Shalimars room 2410 hours....  
  
Shalimar sat at the corner of her bed and punched in her code to get her voice mails. She dialed 69#.  
  
First Message: Hey Shal! Had fun last night! Lets do it again wild beast!  
  
Shalimar (Who the hell was that?)  
  
Second Message: Hey Tiger! Got a room at Hotel 8. Room 6-BE THERE!  
  
Shalimar (AH! Eric!)  
  
Third Message: Hey Blondie, I was so drunk when we met I forgot your name! My name is Rusty! Call ME! 555-1213!  
  
Shalimar (Rusty?)  
  
Fourth Message: I found your name on the bathroom wall at some club! Said you were a sure thing! Lets make this happen! Call me, Bob, 555-9898!  
  
Shalimar: Nice voice Bob!  
  
Fifth Message: Hey Girl!! Party in my pants! Wife is not home!  
  
Shalimar: Good, I hate when she watches.  
  
Six Message: Hey there! My rash has healed and it is safe! Call me sexy!  
  
Shalimar: Who was that?  
  
Seventh Message: SEVEN FUCKS! (Came a whispering voice of a little girl.)  
  
Shalimar dropped her phone on the floor! Why did she watch the Ring? Seven fucks? If she fucked again was she going to die or was this a sick joke?  
  
Brennan walked into Shalimar's room.  
  
TBC... Read than review. Please tell me were to go! To Hell? Oh thank you! I don't want to make any of them gay! Okay, who is going to be gay? Next chapter is going to be R  
  
Crystal Raven: The Ring? Good Idea! Perhaps! 


	11. Inferno ROCKS!

Ruffyan: Promise, Shal and Emma will be in the ring! Good idea I will work it in! Poor Adam though, I can't make everyone completely happy and have my own thoughts. Forgive Sista?  
  
Crystal Raven: The master? I have been called names before but nothing like that! I so know you were fucking around and made me giggle, working in the Ring more and hopes for Samara-but...but...she is a demon GIRL and if I toss her in the sack with Shal like you suggested I would see COPS at my fucking door looking for grossly porn they would so not find! I don't feel like hiding my stash tonight girl! But Love you and hope you Forgive Sista!  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
Brennan walked into Shalimar's room with his chest exposed. Like it wasn't on purpose! He always strutted around sanctuary half naked.  
  
"Who you talking to Shalimar? You look scared! What is up?" Brennan said calmly lying across the foot of Shalimar's bed making sure his abs were showing.  
  
Naturally, her cheeks got flushed at the sight before her! Her feral senses were kicking in overdrive and she let out a large exhale to try to calm down. She watched the Ring and some girl on her cell phone had called and told her she would die if she fucked again. So the question remanded on her mind..was fucking Brennan worth dying? He would be her seventh fuck since watching the movie three days prior. Didn't take long for her to make up her mind! Anyone with any sanity would fuck Brennan and except doom afterwards!  
  
She jumped to where he was laying and began to nibble on his neck and claw at his chest.  
  
"HOLD UP Shal! Damn girl! I am in prison only a couple days and your getting all sex feigned on me! I know you want some of this!" He said all cocky.  
  
Brennan pulled away and got up and stood in the mirror admiring himself. Little did she know Brennan was planning a payback for her getting him thrown in prison for the maxi pad supermarket incident. This bitch/whore was gonna pay! Paybacks are a bitch-and so was Shal.  
  
The TV screen suddenly came on and it was that black and white fuzz. It was too ironic after she had seen the Ring because they had Mutant cable that would never fail that way unless Brennan was masturbating. They would all just giggle when this happened! But Brennan was standing in his usual mirror! He wasn't masturbating! Something supernatural was happening here!  
  
Jesse was at his computer laughing his fucking ass off watching everything, and happy Adam was too busy to intervene. Brennan was finally fucking with someone else besides him and it was just to damn funny!  
  
Shalimar began panting. Only fire, only fire, only FIRE! That was the only thing that ever scared her! SEVEN FUCKS! She was petrified! She never thought being a whore could catch up with her this way! Adam could cure diseases she contracted...but this...  
  
She didn't know Jesse and Brennan already had a prearranged prank on her! While the fact was Shalimar did receive the bloodcurdling call while saving the men from the ring, Jesse had set up the pre-recorded voice-mail personally using his computer skills two days prior!  
  
Before the prison incident...  
  
"Dude I can't handle it anymore!" Brennan said feeling his electricity current between his fingertips as he rolled them around than closed his fists.  
  
"What is wrong now Bren? Shal's bitch syndrome kicking in?" Jesse smirked typing away at his comp.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am not the only one around her that notices this huh?" Brennan said smirking kicking at his punch bag.  
  
"So is this the before bitch, the during bitch, or the after bitch?" Jesse said still typing away at his computer like it was casual conversation. It really was.  
  
"It is the always bitch smart ass!" Brennan said relaxing and letting out a small low-toned sigh.  
  
"Why do you think I never bothered with her Brennan? I knew her years before you. I have always played it off like I was gay or she was my big sister. Yeah, she has a nice set of tits and one hell of a set of lips, but not men are that way. I knew deep down if I fucked her she would just cause problems." Jesse said still typing.  
  
"Jesse this information would of helped me awhile back, but I already fucked her, how can this help me now? I mean is the damage done already?" Brennan said punching harder at the bag.  
  
"I am so afraid street stud you are on your own!" Jesse said finally taking his eyes off his computer and smirking at Brennan.  
  
"You think this is funny?" Brennan said looking back into Jesse's eyes.  
  
"Hell yeah Brennan! You always run the SHOW around here. I think it is fucking funny as hell. You dug your own coffin here. I want to watch you squirm away from this one!" Jesse said laughing so hard he shut his monitor off.  
  
"Your ass is mine!" Brennan said walking over to Jesse grabbing him into a headlock.  
  
"I was hoping that your ass would be mine!" Jesse said laughing back as Brennan dragged him from his computer.  
  
Adam with Johnny...  
  
"Kane! How am I doing?" Johnny mumbled still half out of it.  
  
Adam mumbled back but it was unclear what he was saying to Johnny. Johnny thought perhaps it was his concussion. Truth was it really was, along with a shot of antibody Kane gave him, and excessive amounts of Vodka and bong hits Adam was doing while pacing around Johnny's exposed body.  
  
Emma on the streets...  
  
Emma (My powers may be fucking up, but I am still sneaking in on their thoughts and emotions undetected. I know what they are all thinking! Fuckers! I hate them! I hear voices. They don't miss me they are too self- involved. They are going to pay for forgetting me! OH JESSE will pay the most! I loved him! I don't care if he did almost suck Brennan's cock! YES Brennan was only joking, but I know Jesse would have done it! That BASTARD!  
  
My fucking leader is getting ready to be a fudge-packer! He is going to rape Johnny! Granted Johnny would have done it voluntary, the fact remains Adam is going about it in an ungodly manner.)  
  
TBC? I have soooooo much fun with them, am I stringing it out too much? LMFAO! No one is gay yet peoples....just the author having fun! Keep giving in thoughts cause this if fun! 


	12. One Step CloserTo The End!

CHAPTER 12....One Step Closer To The End  
  
In the lab... ???? hours..  
  
Brennan, Shalimar, Jesse, and their fearless leader all sat and watched the news coverage. It showed the massive devastation that occurred in their final moments in the ring. It showed shocking footage of multi-car accidents, several train and airplane crashes. There were several incidents in skating rings where the ice literally cracked sending several hobby and professional skaters to the hospital with minor cuts and bruises and broken bones.  
  
"Team, I feel this was the work of our beloved Emma. I feel her powers short circuited causing this mass of tragic events." Adam slurred.  
  
"Did anyone die?" Shalimar asked biting her lip.  
  
"Yes, there were several casualties, but I did extensive research to find that they were all just mere humans and none were mutants so our mission should you decide to except it is to find Emma before the police and bring her back to sanctuary."  
  
"Mere humans? Adam do you know what you are saying?" Brennan spat.  
  
"I might have had a few shots of vodka but I am God and that doesn't effect my intellectual thinking Jesse." Adam said holding up his fifth of vodka that only had a few shots left in it.  
  
Jesse just smirked since Adam called Brennan Jesse for once.  
  
"Ah Adam, where is Johnny?" Shalimar asked looking around the lab suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, I ran a scan on him and he is resting comfortably in my bed." Adam said calmly.  
  
Shalimar picked Johnny's clothes off the floor and threw them on the examination table.  
  
"I take it he is naked?"  
  
"Why is that trash in your bed Adam? We do have guest rooms?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Adam, is there something you are not telling us?" Brennan said looking over at Adam studying his facial expressions.  
  
"Jes, I mean Bren, how many times are we going to have this conversation/argument? I am the leader here! When are you going to stop questioning my motives?"  
  
"When you are straight with us Adam, that is all I ask!" Brennan said. Jesse could tell Brennan was getting pissed because his cheekbones were bulging out along with the veins in his neck.  
  
"Brennan, I will never be straight." Adam mumbled. Than added, "with you guys".  
  
"I don't need to tell you my motives or why I do things, I never have and never will!" Adam yelled.  
  
Naturally Brennan was already up in his face.  
  
"I think it is time you step down Adam! You are not thinking logically anymore. You think your God and you are a mere human yourself." Brennan said pushing his finger into Adam's chest.  
  
Suddenly, bolts of electricity began pulsating out of the ordinary around Brennan's body, and he was making constipated faces like he was about to have a massive organism or a seizure.  
  
"What is going on Jesse? Talk to me?" Yelled Adam, who was already stepping back grabbing at his chest ready for his emergency 'fake heart attack' mode.  
  
Brennan was already to his knees with electricity coming from every hole and pore in his body.  
  
"ADAM! WHAT DO WE DO? THERE ARE SPARKS COMING FROM HIS PANTS!" Shalimar yelled more frightened than ever.  
  
"Get OUT of here!" Brennan cried out in pain as he was lifted from the electric current up off his feet almost to the lab ceiling.  
  
"What do we do Adam?" Screamed Shalimar!  
  
"You heard Bren! Get out of the lab it is going to explode!" Adam said grabbing his bong and what was left of his bottle.  
  
The moment all three exited the glass exploded leaving the fate of Brennan undetermined.  
  
Adam could only run a few feet and was already grasping for oxygen. He took another swig and said, "Okay I know what is happening!"  
  
"WHAT ADAM!" Screamed Shalimar. She was in pure shock looking back at the exploded glass behind her in fear for Brennan, Emma, and the fate of MX.  
  
"I am drunk and I fucked up!" Adam said.  
  
"WHAT!" Jesse and Shalimar screamed in unison.  
  
"Well, it appears I have been a little selfish, and didn't realize Emma and Brennan's powers were mutating!" Adam said pulling his glass tie-dye bong to his lips but before getting a hit Jesse grabbed it and threw it against a wall, shattering glass everywhere, waking up Johnny in the process.  
  
"Kane? Kane? Kane is that you?" Johnny came out of Adam's room with Adam's bed comforter wrapped around him.  
  
"Get back to bed Johnny! You are in no condition to be up with that concussion!" Adam slurred again.  
  
"To hell you're going back to bed! Get the fuck out of sanctuary you fudge- packer!" Jesse said standing up and being a man for once.  
  
"Kane you gonna let pretty boy talk to me like that?" Johnny mumbled pulling up the blanket and scratching his butt cheek.  
  
Jesse massed his fist and started to lunge at Johnny.  
  
"NO JESSE NO! Please don't hurt him!" Adam slurred stumbling forward.  
  
"Why the hell not ADAM! You gay? Is that it? Huh?"  
  
Adam collapsed on the floor out of breath and mumbled, "No, he is my brother!"  
  
TBC! LOL! Told you guys I work with everything! I have not forgot Emma and Shal in the Ring! Who should win? 


	13. Reality Check Under Your Covers!

Faith: I don't know maybe it will be three chapters maybe four, maybe this is the end! Thanks for your faithful support!  
  
Sparks: Glad I cheered you up and made you laugh! Sorry for your loss- truly.  
  
Chapter 13...  
  
Brennan came around with Johnny and Adam giving him CPR on the examination table.  
  
"I would of rather died!" He mumbled half awake looking up at Johnny over is head wearing only a blanket.  
  
"I would have rather let you die!" Johnny spat moving out of Brennan's way as he tried to sit up.  
  
"Hold on Bren, you shocked yourself and your heart stopped. Your powers are mutating again. Please just lay back and let me scan you and I will give you some mhbnta.. I mean antibody!" Adam said forcing Brennan to lie back on the table.  
  
"Why am I still dressed? You always make me strip down to my boxers for scans?" Brennan questioned.  
  
"Brennan, I owe you a huge apology. I have been a selfish leader and that all stops now. After you just almost died it threw things into perspective for me. No more secrets and no more lies and defiantly no more drinking!"  
  
"What about your bong?"  
  
"Jesse broke it! It is gone too!" Adam smiled at Brennan as Johnny rolled his eyes.  
  
"Brennan, you never needed to strip down to your boxers for scans. I did it for self-pleasure. Same goes for Shalimar. I came clean with her but she admitted she liked stripping down for scans so we are cool."  
  
Brennan just let out a sigh and giggled. "Adam I knew I never needed to strip down, I just played along. Come on how dumb do you think I am? Jesse and Emma have never stripped for scans. I played along to make Jesse jealous!"  
  
"Adam are you gay? It is okay with me I just would like to know." Brennan said wincing a little and holding his head.  
  
Adam just continued working and finally looked at Brennan and said bluntly, "No Bren, I am not. Johnny here is my brother. I didn't recognize him at first because we were separated at birth. I did some DNA tests and got a match for my brother I have been looking for the past ten years," Adam said calmly.  
  
"Oh, WOW, sorry I had no idea! I still don't like you Johnny." Brennan said pointing one finger in his direction but still facing Adam.  
  
"We will work on that later Brennan! Rest up for now!" Adam said smiling and turning out the lights in the lab as him and Johnny began to exit.  
  
"Adam?" Brennan called his name.  
  
"Yes Bren?" Adam said turning around.  
  
"Thanks for being honest with me. I am sorry I tore your lab up!" Brennan said since he noticed all the broken glass and equipment.  
  
"Don't worry Brennan, you will pay me back. You have cleaning duty for the next month!"  
  
1400 hours...the streets.....  
  
Emma had nowhere to go. She was cold and hungry. She headed back to sanctuary.  
  
1410 hours.... The kitchen....  
  
Brennan strutted into the kitchen and shot Johnny a dirty look who was in his boxers and Adam's robe eating a doughnut and reading the newspaper.  
  
"I didn't know idiots like you could read!" Brennan commented opening up the fridge door looking for the leftover pizza he had bought earlier.  
  
"Damn it!" "Jesse" he yelled holding up his comlink.  
  
"Yeah Bren, I am in the middle of a simulation, what's up?" Jesse's voice came back breathing heavy from the work out.  
  
"Did you eat all my leftover pizza again? I will be down there in a minute to kick your ass!" He said perturbed.  
  
"No bro, wasn't me I swear!" OFF Jesse said into his comlink continuing his workout.  
  
Brennan looked confused and shot Johnny a look when he saw Johnny peering over the paper smirking at him.  
  
"Sausage and extra cheese? My favorite too, thanks Mulwray! I thought about you every mouth full. I was full after three slices but ate the fourth and last piece with you on mind!" He said coughing over the laugh that he couldn't help but let out.  
  
"You son of a bit...."  
  
"Knock it off Brennan! I am warning you!" Adam said walking into the kitchen with major bed head.  
  
"This ain't over!" Brennan pointed at Johnny and began to storm out.  
  
"Oh Brennan? You have cleaning duty today, make sure you get those toilets good they are getting a little brown around the rims!" Adam said politely.  
  
"Yeah sure thing Adam!" Brennan said storming to Adam's bathroom. He began to remove cleaning products and rubber gloves from under the sink when he stood up and noticed two toothbrushes in Adam's cup holder now instead of one. He knew Adam's was the tie-dye brush so the pink one had to be Johnny's. He smiled and looked around and snatched Johnny's brush and walked over to the toilet.  
  
Emma's return....1800 hours....  
  
She tried to sneak in and make it quietly to her room. She would face everyone early in the morning. She needed a shower, a warm bed, and some food that luckily she had stashed hidden from Jesse under her bed.  
  
Shalimar's room .. 1800 hours...  
  
Shalimar's eyes shot feral and she sat up in her bed. She could sense Emma's presence. She was going to pay for stealing her red lacey thong successful-mission panties.  
  
Jesse's room 1800 hours..  
  
"I love you" (I love you more) "I love you the most!" (Prove it) (Jesse laughs) "Okay mom, I have to hang the phone up now I will call you as soon as I wake up!"  
  
Adam's room 1800 hours..  
  
Adam walked into his bedroom and Johnny was under the covers still naked holding out a bottle of vodka and two glasses smiling.  
  
"Why are you still in my room naked?" Adam asked closing the door behind him.  
  
"You think Mulwray bought the whole brother thing?" Johnny asked twisting the cap off the bottle.  
  
Adam just smirked as he began to unbutton his shirt with one hand fumbling for the light switch with the other.  
  
"Of coarse he bought it." Adam said smiling seductively as he shut the light switch off.  
  
Brennan's room. 1800 hours.  
  
Brennan was relaxed and sound asleep.  
  
Adam's room 1802 hours...  
  
"Johnny your breath smells like shit. That is such a turn off!" Adam said.  
  
"Hmm, I just brushed my teeth"  
  
TBC!!!!! :) 


	14. Emma VS Shal The Ring

HERE IT IS! The big fight scene everyone has been looking for. Now given the author here who do you think will lose? LOL! Or I just may throw you a curve ball and mess with your head like always...ENJOY!  
  
Also, I am aware the dojo doesn't exist anymore, but that thing was cool!  
  
CHAPTER 14..  
  
Emma stepped from the bathroom with a towel on her head and her bathrobe. She was frightened when she saw Shalimar sitting on the corner of her bed. Shalimar without make-up would indeed scare the hell out of anyone!  
  
"It has been a long time teammate, oh wait I can't call you that cause no teammate would steal your successful-mission panties and put your life at risk!" Shalimar's eyes shot feral and Emma could hear a slight growl under her breath.  
  
"Get over bitch. I am tired and I am going to bed. Don't let the door hit your big ass on the way out!" Emma mumbled. If you really grew balls Emma would have them showing from under her robe, which went well past her knees.  
  
"Bitch? Hell no, you are not going to talk to me like that in my home." Shalimar said stepping closer to Emma.  
  
"See there is a problem with that Shal, because I already did didn't I?" Emma said taking two steps back. "Oh by the way, I didn't steal your slut panties, we all know your ass is way bigger than mine. Maybe they finally rotted away into thin air!" Emma half-yelled talking two more steps back and hugging the wall.  
  
"Your gonna get a good ass kicking Emma and I am going to enjoy every second!" Shalimar said stepping forward again.  
  
"Listen Shal, lets do this proper. We will do it in the dojo and let everyone watch you in your glory. Tomorrow say noon?" Emma said rubbing her eyes.  
  
Shalimar wanted her so bad. Her eyes shot feral again and she did a triple backhand spring back to the door before saying, "I can't wait!"  
  
"What a bitch!" Emma said grabbing a snickers bar from under her bed and getting under her covers. Usually she would be scared shitless of Shalimar, but she was just too tired.  
  
At the computer....  
  
Shalimar was so pissed she couldn't sleep. She decided to print up flyers to post on everyone's door for self-amusement. After it took her two hours to figure out how to start the computer and one more to figure out how to put paper in the printer she smiled with satisfaction and left the computer on and she walked away to post her art work. She left the computer on for Jesse in the morning seeing as it would take her a lot longer to shut it off and she was ready to get some sleep before the big fight. She posted them on all the doors, even the guest rooms because she wasn't sure what guest room Johnny was sleeping in.  
  
1200 Hours, Adam's bedroom...  
  
"Kane, look what was on your door?" Johnny said coming back into the bedroom.  
  
"Johnny stop walking around sanctuary naked, other people live here too!" Adam said politely taking the flyer from Johnny.  
  
"Ah Adam, I know you are jealous of this (Johnny flexed his muscles and shook his wiener) but no worries! You are my bitch and I take care of my bitches. Can I get a you're the man shout out?" Johnny said shaking his thing again.  
  
Adam couldn't help but smile and chuckle. He read the flyer and sighed.  
  
"Those girls, I swear I feel like a father half the time!" Adam said.  
  
"What are you going to do about it Kane? Wanna pretend I am Shalimar and you can punish me?" Johnny said grabbing a patch of hair on Adam's chest and playfully tugging.  
  
"EW! Johnny that is just sick!" Adam said laughing and embracing Johnny's left butt cheek and giving it a squeeze.  
  
1500 Hours, in the hall between Jesse and Brennan's room..  
  
Jesse yawned and stretched as he got out of bed. Brennan was in the hall laughing hysterically and Jesse wanted to know what was so funny.  
  
He opened his door to find Brennan standing in only his boxers rubbing his chest with one hand and holding a flyer in the other laughing so hard he had tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"What the hell is so funny Brennan? It is only 11am, I was trying to sleep." Jesse said noticing the flyer on his door and ripping it down.  
  
Brennan just smirked and said, "Guess Emma is finally home!"  
  
Jesse shot Brennan a puzzled look and looked down at the flyer.  
  
There was a big red box on the top of the picture scribbled in with marker that said "I wanted to put a pickure of a boxing gluv here, but could not get clipart to work. Jes, I think it brok!  
  
Under that it said, "Fight, Shalmar and Ema, noon in dojo. I kick hr ass!"  
  
Jesse just smiled big at Brennan holding back the hysterical laugh coming on.  
  
"She really isn't that bright is she?" Brennan said wading up the flyer.  
  
Jesse lost it.  
  
NOON THE FIGHT EMMA VS SHALIMAR!!!  
  
Shalimar was the first to walk into the simulation room. She was wearing a tight tank top that said "Slugger" and a pair of stretch pants.  
  
Brennan and Jesse were sitting on the coach that they had pulled up close to the dojo and began poking each other with their elbows and laughing.  
  
Adam was standing in front of the stairs and put his hand up as a symbol for Shalimar to stop.  
  
"No lectures Adam, I am grown. You will not change my mind." Shalimar said stopping.  
  
"Just take it easy on her Shal, that is all I ask. We don't know what she has been through the last few days and you are a much better fighter." Adam said putting his hand back down to his side and moving out of her way.  
  
"I will keep that in mind Adam" she said walking up inside the dojo. She began warm up exercises.  
  
Johnny strutted in with two huge tubs of popcorn. He stood over Brennan and Jesse and smiled.  
  
"What the hell you smiling at pecker?" Brennan said looking up at Johnny with disgust.  
  
"I came with a peace offering Mulwray." He said handing Jesse a tub of the popcorn and nodding his head. Jesse's eyes got wide when he looked down into the tub and nodded back to Johnny with much appreciation.  
  
"I don't want to make peace you maggot." Brennan mumbled.  
  
"Come on Mulwray, I put extra butter on it, it is to watch the fight. I promise I won't stay here forever, can't we all just get along till I leave?" He said forcing the tub down into Brennan's lap.  
  
Brennan looked up with a touch of excitement in his eyes. "You are going to leave?"  
  
Johnny smiled and turned around to walk off.  
  
"Dude your fly is down!" Jesse said with a mouth full of popcorn.  
  
Johnny looked down and smirked as he zipped it up. "Thanks, DUDE!"  
  
Brennan began to munch on his popcorn too, feeling better Johnny would soon be out of his hair. He started to feel a little guilt for using Johnny's toothbrush to clean the toilets. That passed quickly though.  
  
After his fifth handful of popcorn Brennan commented. "This popcorn tastes funny. It is kind of soggy. Is yours?"  
  
Jesse just nodded as he through a piece up in the air and caught it in his mouth. "Extra butter" he mumbled.  
  
Emma entered the room in all leather and boots.  
  
Johnny walked up to Adam and smiled.  
  
"Were have you been?" Adam questioned.  
  
"I made your teammates some popcorn for the show. Oh yeah, I also had to take a killer piss." :) :)  
  
TBC! Part 1 of 2! Ahh come on, I had to work my way up to the ring! 


	15. The Ring Part II

Okay, hope no one is mad at my false advertisement on last chapter! This is it for real! I realized how long my last chapter was getting so thought I would give the ring a chapter of its own!  
  
Chapter 15....  
  
First thing Emma did was walk up to Jesse, he already had his mouth open sucking in her beauty. He had forgotten how beautiful she really was. Perhaps he had taken her for granted. He enjoyed their sexual relationship and friendship too; he just didn't want to be tied down to one girl. She had on her bright red lipstick that matched her unnaturally colored hair, and it was breath taking.  
  
"Hey Emma, you look..."  
  
He never got another word out, she extended her arm out and slapped him as hard as she could across his right cheek. Brennan spit out popcorn and started to laugh but Emma shot him a 'do it you die' look so he looked off the other way and bit his lip.  
  
"What the hell was that for Em? I never cheated on you!" Jesse said rubbing his now red cheek.  
  
"This ain't over" she said tossing her hair as she walked up the stairs to meet Shalimar in the dojo.  
  
"What do you mean you never cheated on her Jes? You are such a liar!" Brennan said finally letting out his laugh but watching Emma to make sure she didn't come back at him.  
  
"Bren, coming from a guy that has had more ass than a public toilet I suggest you keep your mouth shut!" Jesse said still rubbing his cheek and blushing from embarrassment.  
  
Johnny grabbed Adam by the arm and bent over and whispered, "They are not watching, want to meet me in your quarters for a little one-on-one?"  
  
Adam looked over and smiled at Johnny as a twinkle went off in his eye. "Be there in ten, get the bed warm! Brush your teeth this time too!"  
  
Johnny smiled back and skipped off to Adam's room.  
  
Was this love that Adam was feeling? He began to ponder.  
  
Shalimar and Emma were both in their own corner of the dojo. Brennan set up the dojo to appear to be a ring. They even had a referee. The referee came into the center of the ring wearing only red thong panties and roller skates. This was Brennan's idea. Jesse and him really got a kick out of this.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here to witness a fight to the death. Well not really, just a domestic fight amongst roommates. A "bitch fight" as I quote Mr. Mulwray the stud or a "cat fight-I hope you win I love you Emma" in Mr. Kilmartin's words."  
  
In the left corner we have Emma de Lauro, weighing in at 85 pounds. She is mad at her teammate for being a quote "slut bimbo bitch"."  
  
"In the right corner, we have Shalimar Fox. She weighs anywhere from 0 to 250 pounds, and is mad at her roommate for stealing her red lacey thong successful-mission panties and wining all the time."  
  
"Listen closely, the rules are simple. If you break them you will be disqualified. Rule Number 1, there are no rules and no rounds! Let the game begin. DING"  
  
"You are so dead bitch!" Shalimar said charging Emma. She did a supernatural flip and kicked Emma in the side, sending her to her knees.  
  
Emma just smiled sadistically and stood back to her feet. "Is that all you have?"  
  
Shalimar did another flip and this time Emma caught her with her boot heal in the ribcage sending her back a few feet and landing on her back.  
  
"See Shal, all those flips you do to look cool really have no effectiveness, they leave you vulnerable." Emma said throwing out both hands and motioning with her fingers to bring it.  
  
Shalimar stood and began to charge at Emma again. Shalimar threw a fist into Emma's side, and Emma counter-acted by grabbing Shalimar by her long hair and tugging backwards. Shalimar yelped in pain.  
  
"There is another disadvantage, all that long hair. It the old days they would grab you by the hair and slit your throat. Not good Shalimar!" Emma said letting go but not before ripping out a huge patch and waving it for Brennan and Jesse like a flag.  
  
"Oh Shalimar?" Emma said getting her to look her in the eyes. She sent Shalimar a vision that included some pretty x-rated scenes of Emma and Brennan making love in Shalimar's bed. Emma was on top of Brennan riding him roughly and Brennan was moaning softly.  
  
Brennan let out between moans, "You are so much better than what's her name?"  
  
"Shalimar?" Emma said as the vision focused in on her evil glare.  
  
"I love you Emma" Brennan said moaning out loud and exaggerated.  
  
"YOU BITCH!!" Shalimar said charging Emma once again.  
  
TBC :) I know I am terrible! Who is gonna win? Guess this is a Part II of III! Gotta go! 


	16. No Reawakenings From The Skanking Comple...

I am sorry, I did say this chapter we would lose one of our own! Break out the tissue box (to laugh why else?)  
  
Chapter 16 .....  
  
Brennan and Jesse were enjoying their buttery popcorn watching the fight. Emma had put on Shalimar's dead raccoon hat from Reawakening. It truly smelled like something died. She was only antagonizing Shalimar that much more.  
  
Emma fluffed the dead animal resting on her head and said, "You said I have no taste in clothes? Am I pretty like you now Shal huh?"  
  
Shalimar's eyes shot feral once again. "That is not clothing bitch that is a fashion accessory. Something you wouldn't know about unless you include my red lacey thong panties you stole!"  
  
"OHH you're the queen of fashion accessories. I am so glad you are. If I had to fight the real you I would forfeit instantly from the sight before me. Perhaps that is why you kick most guys butts hmm? They know what you look like in the am?" Emma said lunging at Shalimar and sticking her healed boot in Shalimar's eye.  
  
Shalimar fell back and hissed in pain holding her face in her palms, and in no time Emma ripped Shalimar's dead animal looking hat off her head and threw it at Shalimar knowing she had hurt her and this stupid "bitch fight" or "cat fight" was over.  
  
They were teammates. They would work out their differences. They fought like cats but it was a proven fact females have a hard time living with each other because their female cycles by nature move in and they have them at the same time.  
  
The hat unfolded in slow motion showing the head of the beast. The rabid raccoon lunged at Shalimar catching her juggler vein with its sharp teeth.  
  
Brennan, Jesse, and Emma all stood in horror. Who would have known that damn thing was still alive!  
  
Just than Brennan got a call on his comlink from Adam.  
  
"Brennan, there is an intruder in sanctuary! I want him destroyed!" Adam screamed in panic.  
  
Shalimar was on the floor of the dojo with blood squirting out of her neck like a fresh water fountain in the middle of a hot summer park after a long run.  
  
"What about Shal?" Jesse said as Brennan jumped up to save Adam.  
  
"I never cared for that bitch anyway! Will discuss sharing Emma some other day!" Brennan said jogging off.  
  
Emma and Jesse stood over Shalimar who was in shock. The raccoon had wondered off to the corner of the dojo because he was so frightened.  
  
"I swear Shalimar, I didn't know your hat was still alive or I would have not thrown it at you." Emma said starting to sob.  
  
"I know it probably just smelled dead, I do have a problem with body odor." Shalimar said trying to be funny and gasping for air.  
  
"I never stole your panties either!" Emma said reaching out to embrace Shalimar's hand with hers.  
  
"I...I....."  
  
"Shh, don't talk! It is going to be okay!" Emma said squeezing Shalimar's hand tighter.  
  
"No, let me talk. I...I found them on Adam's floor and I thought you were having sex with him. I was jealous." Shalimar said coughing vigorously.  
  
"I don't understand Shal, you love Brennan right?" Jesse said grabbing her other hand.  
  
"Guys, I have been a slut my whole life." (Spitting up blood)  
  
"I am sorry for being a bitch all this time!" (Spitting up more blood)  
  
"I love you guys!" (Eyes rolling back into head)  
  
Jesse closed both of Shalimar's eyes with his index fingers.  
  
"Should we get Brennan back in here to shock her? Maybe we can get her heart beat back?" Emma questioned.  
  
"Do you really want me too?" Jesse said looking at her smirking.  
  
"No! Just trying to be humane!" Emma said smirking back.  
  
"Lets go Emma, popcorn, extra butter in my room and we will put on your favorite movie!"  
  
Adam in his bed.....  
  
Johnny was softly kissing his way down Adam's neck.  
  
"You taste so sweet Kane, I think I love you!" Johnny whispered.  
  
Adam had a funny confused look in his eyes.  
  
"What?" Adam questioned jerking up and pulling Johnny off of him.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't mind a toss with pretty boy Kilmartin, but I think I love you Kane!" Johnny said again boldly.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Adam said ripping the blanket off the bed and covering his body.  
  
"Is this some sick joke? Ahh, what game are we playing tonight Kane? You are such a genies!" Johnny said tugging at the comforter to expose Adam.  
  
What Johnny didn't know was the months of drug experimentation had finally wore up Adam, and he was thinking clearly now.  
  
"Brennan, there is a intruder in sanctuary. I want him destroyed!" Screamed Adam like a bitch.  
  
"What? Kane? How could you do this to me?" Johnny looked so hurt and vulnerable.  
  
"Easy!" Brennan said already in Adam's room. He didn't waste anytime. He was so pissed yet happy Adam finally gave him the call to remove Johnny from sanctuary that the mixture of feelings caused him to start mutating once again.  
  
Brennan suddenly began convulsing again as his mutations took over once again. Electricity jerked his whole body and Adam knew he needed to leave the room or die.  
  
Adam ran out of his room as fast as he could, and the room exploded behind him. He momentary lost unconsciousness and awoke to Jesse's massed body over him.  
  
"YOU OKAY ADAM!" Yelled Jesse.  
  
"I will let you know when my ass un-puckers." Adam moaned.  
  
What? No reviews this time? LMFAO! Tissues for maybe me! Thanks for the reviews! I believe this is the end!  
  
Well, we do have one more episode this season, Less He Becomes *wink to LanFear* shall I finish this with one more? If anyone asks Shalimar does not die I will comply. Anyone? Hmmm, we all agree! LOL! 


	17. Lest He Became, But Now He Is Too Far Go...

Okay, thanks for the vote to come back with one more along with the season ender!  
  
Okay, after watching the season ender, Adam is officially a dirty man; I always predicted it in my fics. Do I have believers now? This is gonna be very dramatic; a change of my usual stupid humor. Enjoy..  
  
Flashback.  
  
Adam ran out of his room as fast as he could, and the room exploded behind him. He momentary lost unconsciousness and awoke to Jesse's massed body over him.  
  
"YOU OKAY ADAM!" Yelled Jesse.  
  
"I will let you know when my ass un-puckers." Adam moaned.  
  
Chapter 17:  
  
"Brennan! Brennan!" Jesse screamed running into Adam's exploded bedroom silently praying Brennan was still alive.  
  
He found Brennan under some floorboards from the collapsed ceiling. He was a little groggy at first, but pulled out of it scratch free. He always did. Jesse did a quick surveillance of the room for Johnny and didn't see him. He was probably dead under some of the floorboards.  
  
This wasn't a safe assumption. Not this time.  
  
They helped Brennan to his feet.  
  
"Shal?" Brennan said coughing hoarsely as he gained his balance.  
  
"She is dead Brennan. We did all we could do." Jesse said patting Brennan's shoulder.  
  
Emma walked up behind them and patted Adam's shoulder. "We didn't do anything Jesse."  
  
"Yeah I know!" Jesse said as Emma and him began to laugh uncontrollably. "Lets go check out her dead body one more time!"  
  
As the four of them walked back to the dojo to observe their falling team member, there was a movement underneath the floorboards in Adam's room. Johnny wrestled his way out. A section of his face was starting to peel off. "Screw this!" Johnny said. "The time is now, no more waiting!"  
  
All four walked up to Shalimar's lifeless form.  
  
"Lets get this over with Adam, I feel like playing some basketball, you game Jesse?" Brennan said.  
  
Emma shot Jesse a dirty look and Jesse quickly responded. "Nope, I am going to hang out with my girl tonight Brennan. You are on your on!" He said wrapping his arms around Emma's waist.  
  
"Hmm, she looks rather peaceful" Adam said tilting his head and looking at her. He knelt down beside her and picked her hand up and kissed it. "Oh Shalimar those bags under your eyes were getting to noticeable anyway. Sooner or later I would have had to replace you with someone hotter and younger."  
  
"Adam do new mutants go to heaven?" Emma questioned.  
  
"Probably not Emma." Adam said.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling you are lying to us again Adam?" Brennan spat.  
  
"Well Bren, because I am. You guys go straight to hell. That is the way you were designed. Your not humans, you can't go to heaven and meet your maker, because I am your God, I am your maker. I designed a special hell for each of you. Unfortunately, you guys share the same fate as Shalimar." Adam said bluntly.  
  
"I don't want to go to hell!" Jesse wined.  
  
"You know what Jes, why don't you poor yourself a big glass of shut the hell up!" Brennan said poking at him.  
  
"Should we contact her father at Naxcon?" Emma questioned.  
  
"Na, why bother." Adam said getting up and patting his stomach. "I am hungry anyone up for a good meal my treat?"  
  
Johnny stepped out from the corner he was observing them in and dusted himself off. "Kane it is time."  
  
"You just won't die you fudge-packer." Brennan said and Adam motioned him to be still.  
  
"What is he talking about Adam? Time for what?" Emma asked.  
  
"Simple Emma, Eckhart came to me and offered me money for my business." Adam began.  
  
"What does Eckhart have to do with this?" Questioned Emma.  
  
"We have big plans for you three Eckhart said stepping up." Johnny peeled his mask off mission-impossible style revealing a younger healthier Eckhart with brown hair. "It appears we are all together again".  
  
All three mutants stood in horror as Adam stepped next to Eckhart.  
  
"The look on your faces made this.. all worth while. It has been along time, being in the pod made it seem longer. You guys didn't think I wouldn't have a back door to wiggle out of did you? Ironically, it was Adam's back door that I wiggled into. I thought about you all, mostly Adam. He always was the best." Eckhart said grabbing Adam's hand.  
  
"What the hell is this Adam?" Brennan looked so dumb and confused (as usual).  
  
"We will change the world with our mixed DNA Brennan, creating a whole new race of fucking geniuses like us. You guys were just simple rough drafts." Adam said showing no emotion in his voice or facial features.  
  
"You can't do this Adam, you were my father, you were supposed to treat me like a daughter not some freak." Emma wined.  
  
"You are all just simple freaks to me. You always have been. It is hard to share pain you don't feel. Your life's will end now." Adam said.  
  
The alarms began sounding all over sanctuary.  
  
"Ahh, the Calvary has arrived!" Eckhart said squeezing Adam's butt cheek.  
  
Did you expect a good ending from me? Complete! Thanks again for the reviews guys, I had fun being stupid. Special love to Krowl fu, you always had my back boo since my very first story! *tears* 


End file.
